Pain, Love, and hate
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: A girl walks into the clinic, mother dies, girl is treated of illness, CHase falls in love, and House find out some thing unexpected. Yup the pretty much some up the whole story. There will be some more mature parts later on. Chapter 1 rewritten!


Disclaimer: I do not own House MD

I do own the plot though

Oh and I am no doctor so forgive for thing that are inaccurate. Please Review and all constructive criticism is welcome just please be nice! Thanks

Oh and this is a Holiday fic! My first house fic and my first holiday fic!!!

Dr. Robert Chase was bent double practically coughing out his lungs. His face was pale and sweat, he was shiver from the non-existent cold blowing threw the hallways.

"Chase are you alright?" Dr. Cameron asked as she walked in.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as soon as his cough had subsided

"You don't look fine to me."

"Yeah, well I am!!!!!!" Chase retorted grumpily

"Chase you not okay and you no it!"

"Yeah well—"

"A least let me take your temperature." Cameron quickly cut him off

"Fine!" Chase collapsed into a chair. A few degree-raising minutes had gone by as the thermometer did its job.

"Chase you have a fever of 102.4 degrees you need to go home and get some rest. You could have the flu or something." A very concerned look dressed Cameron's face

"That's what I told house." Chase retorted slightly calmer than before having his temperature taken.

"And he wouldn't let you go?"

"Nope said I was faking it, to get out of clinic."

"Jerk, do you have any other symptoms, nausea, headache, vomiting, diarrhea, anything?" Hate spilling over the top of very word Cameron was speaking

With out answering Chase dashed to the bathroom.

"Well that answers my question, why don't you go home and sleep try the BRAT diet it will help."

"Alright," Chase made to stand up but then collapsed back into his chair "I don't I have the ability to drive. I'm see double, more like triple actually.

"One minute," Cameron dashed out of the lounge and up to Cuddy's office, Cameron knocked on the door to Cuddy's office

"Come in," The thank go it's not house voice answered Cameron's knock.

Cameron calmly entered Dr. Cuddy's office

"Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes Dr. Cameron?" The Highly official voice answered once more

"Dr. Chase is ill and doesn't have the ability to drive, I beg of you let me take him home."

"Dr. Cameron you may drive Chase home."

Dr. Cameron walked into the clinic after dropping Chase off at his house. She had Clinic duty and after a few more flu cases, she came into a room with a young girl sitting in a chair in exam room 4.

"Hello I'm Dr. Cameron,"

"Hello," the girl said timidly. She looked about nine years old, pale and scrawny, with light brown hair and dark green eyes. Her gaunt face showed no emotion

"What's your name?" Cameron tried to be cheery in the young girls company, smiling in an every so cheery manner.

"Anna," Anna's face barely moved as she spoke, her voice scratchy and weak.

"So what are you in for today?" Still trying to be a happy as possible

"Well, I cant breath very well, and I've been coughing a lot." _That explains the voice_ Cameron thought to herself.

Cameron pulled out a stethoscope and listened to her heart and breathing.

"May I ask where you parents are?"

"My mom came in with me but," The girl paused gasping for air "she left to go to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago."

"Has your mother been feeling alright lately?"

"Yes she's been feeling fine," hate was waiting down the sentence, but it was more than hate it was the deepest loathing imaginable.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen,"

She pulled out the little girls chart, and looked at the age, she wasn't lying. This little girl was sixteen and didn't look a day over twelve.

"You have advanced bronchitis so we'll just wait for your mom to come back--"

"I doubt she will," again she replied with that hateful voice.

"Well lets give your dad a call then." Brightly

"I don't know who or where he is, all my mother told me was that he was studying to become a doctor when she left him."

There was a knot on the door.

"Dr. Cameron?" Foreman spotted her "Oh Dr. Cameron thank goodness we found you, a woman was found dead in the hall and we need you help."

"Alright," She turned back to the girl "you just wait here."

She nodded.

"Anna?"

"Yes,"

"We are sorry to say but it was you mother is the one who died." 

"Oh," Anna said plainly with out caring much.

"Well we need to treat you, if you will follow me into a treatment room."

She did so. Anna began to cough without stopping, there was a thud and the coughing stopped. Dr. Cameron turned around to find the girl pass out on the floor.

AN: Yeah, Yeah I know bad grammar. Please forgive me I've been trying to improve to bring my grade up and if you look at other stories they'll have worse grammar. So what did you think of the story? Yes, I do plan to continue. I would love it if you were to review and if you have any idea as to what should happen I might work then in there. Thanks

PS The reason I put that I'm bad at grammar is so people don't say that in the reviews so please don't it's not fun to find a negative review, constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
